Family, Love, and Wrestling
by CountryGirl8
Summary: This fic is based on two friends who have brothers in the WWE. Both struggle to let their brothers know that they are not little anymore, and they want a life. Matt Hardy/OC Cody Rhodes/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wrestlers in this fic

_This fanfic is about two best friends who met because of something in common. They're a sister to a wrestler in the WWE. Both are struggling to have a life due to the fact their brothers are always trying to protect them. _

_I hope you enjoy! :-)_

Chapter 1

Danielle and Macy had been best friends for a while now. They had several things in common. One being both had a brother in the WWE. Danielle was Lance Cade's sister and Macy was Brian Kendrick's sister. They always hated being the younger sister of a wrestle due to the fact they always would scare off any guy that got near them.

Macy was in her house watching CSI: Miami when she heard her phone ringing. She looked and saw it was Danielle. "Hey Dani what's up?" she asked.

"My brother wants to know if we wanted to come to see him and your bro tonight."

"Since when? They never want us to watch cause we're always staring at the other wrestlers" Macy replied laughing.

"They're strange." Danielle told her.

"Very very true. Well I say what are we waiting for!"

"Alright well I'll see you in a few."

The two hung up and got ready for that night.

Both arrived and went to go find their brothers. It didn't take long.

"Alright a few rules, your here to watch us kick some butt, your not here to start following other wrestlers and drool over them." Lance told them.

"I'm sorry, but the truth is Lance, they'll be watching us kick your butt." MVP said.

"No I don't think so. Cause I am THE Brian Kendrick." Brian said.

"Well I'll let you think what you want to think, but I don't want you to fill these beautiful ladies heads with lies." MVP retorted.

"If you bring them into this so help me." Lance said getting a few inches from MVP.

"Excuse me." MVP said pushing Lance aside. "And who might ya'll be?" MVP asked Danielle and Macy.

"Their sisters." they replied at the same time pointing to the two angry guys standing behind MVP.

"Oh. Well I'll see you two in the ring." Montel said to Brian and Lance and quickly walked away.

Brian and Lance made their way out to the ring where their opponents Mr. Kennedy and MVP were. The bell rang and the match begun. MVP and Lance started things off. Lance threw a few jabs at MVP and then threw him into the corner. As Lance was about to punch him, MVP brought up is foot and kicked Lance in the abdomen. When Lance stood up he was greeted by MVP's famous drive by kick. MVP was walking around gloating, as the referee was making sure Lance wanted to continue the match. When the ref wasn't paying attention, Brian grabbed MVP by the head and slammed it into the top rope. The ref jumped up and told Brian to stay in his corner. Both men are on the ground trying to make it to their corners. MVP makes the tag, as well as Lance. Mr. Kennedy charged Brian but Brian ducked and rolled around him and then jumped up and punched him in the face. A few more punches and kicks later Brian had pinned Kennedy. "1, 2" the ref counted, but Kennedy countered and pinned Brian. Brian tried kicking out but wasn't able to. Brian and Lance had lost.

They made their way back to the locker rooms. "Good match." Danielle said patting her brother on the back. She was trying her best to hold her laughter in.

"Get out of here." he said.

"Alright." she replied and her and Macy left the locker room.

They were walking down the hall when Macy stopped dead in her tracks. "Look, it's the Animal!" Macy said pointing to him walking down the hall.

"Let's go talk to him." Danielle said.

The two quickly caught up with him. "Great match tonight." Macy told him.

"Thanks." he told her and then walked away.

"Well." Danielle said.

They both looked at each other and shrugged and continued on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don not own any wrestlers in this fic

Chapter 2

Danielle and Macy were sitting down for a little bit. They got a little a tired from all the walking. They heard someone come up from behind them and turned around to see who it was. It was Randy Orton.

"Word around here is that your Kendrick and Cade's sisters." he said.

Danielle and Macy just nodded.

"Personally I wouldn't be telling everyone. You could ruin your rep. You need to hang with a third generation superstar. I bet your wondering where you might find one. Well your looking at one. RKO, third generation superstar. The most valuble person on RAW." he told them.

"But why would they want to hang out with you? Besides the fact that your a 'third generation superstar'?" Jeffy Hardy interupted as he walked over to the three.

Danielle and Macy looked at each other.

"That's the only reason they do need." Randy said.

"Why don't we just ask them. Who would you rather be seen with? Me or him?" Jeff asked.

Danielle and Macy just looked at each other again.

"You." they said pointing to Jeff.

"See." Jeff said smirking at Randy and then put his arms around Macy and Danielle and walked away.

"Thanks. I didn't know if I was up to continue listening him ramble about being a third generation blah blah blah." Danielle said laughing.

"Yeah it gets pretty annoying. So what are ya'lls names?" Jeff asked.

"I'm Macy." Macy told him

"I'm Danielle."

"So are ya'll like new divas or something?" he asked.

"No we're here to watch our brothers. Brian and Lance." Macy told him.

"Ohhh, gotcha." Jeff said.

"I know this may sound strange but I like your hair. Do you do it yourself or does someone else do it?" Macy asked.

"Why you want some color?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Macy replied laughing.

"Well if you two come want to stop by our hotel tomorrow, I'd love to give you some color." Jeff told them

"Really?! Thanks!" Macy replied.

"No problem well look I gotta run. Here's the room number and my cell number. If ya'll need anything just give me a call." Jeff said writing everything down on a piece of paper. He handed it to them and then left.

"Did that really just happen? Am I really gonna have Jeff Hardy do my hair?" Macy asked.

"Yeah." Danielle said standing there with an excited shocked look.

"Yeah what?" Brian asked as him and Lance walked up to Danielle and Macy.

"Dang your nosey." Danielle said looking at the two.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Lance said.

Danielle and Macy just rolled their eyes and started to walk away.

"Where you two going?" Brian asked.

"Back to the hotel. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Macy shouted back to her brother. Danielle and Macy just looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wrestlers used in this fic

Chapter 3

Danielle and Macy were scrambling around trying to get ready. "Dani, do you have his hotel room number?" Macy asked Danielle.

"Yeah I got it. Let me just find my keys and we'll be ready to go." Danielle said, tossing things everywhere trying to find them.

"Here they are now let's go." Macy said grabbing the keys from the top of the tv, and tossing them to Danielle.

The two drove to the hotel that Jeff Hardy was staying at. Luckily it wasn't too far from their's. They found a parking spot and made their way to the hotel. When they walked into the lobby, both stopped and looked around. They spotted the elevators and made their way to them. They didn't notice the wet floor sign that was near them. Needless to say the floors were wet and slippery. Both went sliding across the floor. Danielle fell flat on her back, and Macy fell on her backside. Macy looked to see if Danielle was ok only to see her shaking from laughing so hard. "Dani, you alright?" Macy asked, now starting to laugh.

"Yeah besides the fact I can't breathe from laughing so hard." she replied.

"Do you need some help?" a man asked Macy holding his hand out.

Macy reached out for his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks." she replied.

"No problem. Cody Rhodes, you are?" he asked.

"Macy Kendrick." she said.

"Nice to meet you Macy. Hope to see you around." he told her and then walked away.

"Dani! Cody Rhodes just helped me up!" Macy said running over to her.

"Really?! Sweet! You know it'd be really nice if someone helped me up." Danielle said.

"Oh sorry." Macy said and then helped pull her friend up.

"Owwww now I have a killer headache." Danielle said rubbing her head.

The two made their way inside the elevator and headed up to Jeff's room. They reached room 406 and knocked on the door. Jeff opened the door. "Hey! I was wondering if you two were going to show." he said motioning for them to come in.

"Well we had a slight delay." Danielle said rubbing her head.

"What happened?" he asked.

Macy looked at Danielle. "Well we weren't paying at tention and didn't see the wet floor sign in the lobby. You can probably put two and two together and figure out what happened next." Macy told him.

"Ya'll alright?" he asked.

"Just a killer headache, other than that I'm fine." Danielle said laughing.

"Okay, well Macy have you decided what color you'd like?" Jeff asked Macy.

"I was thinking red." she told him.

"Red it is. Well let's go get started." Jeff said. Him and Macy went in the bathroom to start on her hair.

"Hey do you have any Asprin?" Danielle asked Jeff.

"Yeah. There's some by the tv." Jeff told her.

"Thanks." she told him.

"No problem."

Danielle walked into the living room area of the suite. She spotted the bottle of Asprin. As she turned the bottle upside down to get her one. Someone shot up of the couch. This caused her to jump which sent Asprin flying everywhere. "Whoa you scared me!" a guy that was laying on the couch said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Or scare you." she said while she started picking up Asprin.

"It's alright. Here I'll help you." he said bending down and helping her pick them up.

"So are you the one Jeff is coloring hair for?" he asked.

Danielle looked up and finally noticed who it was.

"No, my friend Macy is." she told him.

"So that must mean your Danielle. I'm Matt." he said holding his hand out.

She reached across and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"Likewise." he told her. "Do you still need an Asprin?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just go across the street to Walgreens. I hit my head pretty hard." she told him, as she stood back up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We didn't see a wet floor sign in the lobby and we both went sliding across the floor. My head broke the fall." she told him.

"Ooooo yikes. Well I'll run with you to go get some. I need to get out of here anyways." he said.

"Alright, let me just tell Macy I'll be back." she told him and went into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I accidently spilled the Asprin everywhere so I'm gonna run across the street and get somemore." she told her.

"Make Matt do it." Jeff told her.

"He told me he'd go with me." she said.

"Oh ok." Jeff said, concentrating on Macy's hair.

Danielle left he bathroom and her and Matt left to go to Walgreens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this fic except the OCs

Chapter 4

Danielle and Matt walked across the street to the store. They went in got what they needed and got out. "Hey you wanna swing by McDonalds and get a shake or something?" Matt asked her.

"Sure." she replied.

Her and Matt walked over to McDonalds. They both ordered a vanilla shake. They got their shakes and sat down. "So what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a waitress."

"That's cool." he replied.

"No not really. I would like to have another job but my brother says I need to stick with that one because it's a safe." she said rolling her eyes.

"So he's pretty over protective?"

"Oh yeah."

"So it'd be bad if he saw you here with me?" he asked.

"We'd both be dead."

"Well we better get out of here cause he's ordering food right now." Matt told her.

Danielle turned her head, saw him, and then quickly turned her head back to Matt. Matt reached across the table and took her by the hand. The two quickly made an escape out the back door and took of running across the street.

"I owe you big time." Danielle said laughing.

"Let's get back to the room before Jeff and Macy think something happened to us." Matt said laughing as well. The two made their way back up to the room.

"We're back." Matt shouted when they got back to the room.

Jeff came out of the bathroom. "All the way from Atlanta Georgia, Macyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Kendrick!" Jeff said in his best announcer voice.

Macy came out of the bathroom.

"Lookin good." Matt said.

"It does look good! Jeff you did an awesome job." Danielle told them

"Why thank you." he said taking a bow.

"I hate to have my hair done and then run, but we promised a certain two brothers that we'd eat lunch with them before we headed back home. How much do I owe you Jeff?" Macy asked digging through her purse trying to find her checkbook.

"10,000." Jeff told her.

"10,000?" she asked kind of shocked.

"Nah I'm kidding. It's free." he told her.

"No you have to take something." she demanded.

"No, do you want me to go twist of fate on you?" he asked.

"No, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Positive." he told her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well we better get going." Macy told Danielle.

"Ya'll have our numbers. Anytime ya'll need us just give us a call." Matt told them.

"Will do." Macy said.

"And Matt, thank you so much for earlier." Danielle told him, trying to hold back the laughter.

"No problem. It was kinda fun." he said smiling.

Danielle and Macy hugged them, and left the room. When they got in the elevator Macy looked over at Danielle. "Thank you for earlier? Kinda fun? Did I miss something?" Macy asked.

"We went to get a milkshake and we were sitting at a table when Lance walked in. You know what he would've done if he saw me there with Matt. Well Matt helped me escape." she told her, trying not to smile.

"OoOoOoOoOo Dani got a crush." Macy said lightly elbowing her. Danielle just smiled.

The two arrived at the bar they were meeting their brothers at. "We're here." Danielle said sitting down at the table.

"Mace what happened to your hair?!" Brian asked.

"I got some streaks put in." she told him.

"You look ridiculous! I hope that color can come out." he said.

"I'm not going to take them out. A good friend did it and I'm not going to wash them out." Macy informed him.

"Who did it?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Yeah it is, your my sister." he told her.

"You know what! You wanna know who did my hair?! Jeff Hardy did it!" Macy shouted as she stood up.

"What the heck?! Why would you let him do your hair?!" Brian shouted back

Macy reached over the table and slapped him in the face. "Stay out of my life!" she said and then turned and ran out of the resteraunt. Brian was about to go after her, but Katie grabbed him by the arm. "Don't" she told him.

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"In case you two haven't noticed, neither of us or kids anymore. We need a life but we can't have one because you two are always butting in. Remember the last guy I brought home. You remember what ya'll did to him?" Danielle was going to finish making her point but she had tears strolling down her cheek. She just shook her head and took off out of the resteraunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danielle was walking down the street, tears were coming down. She didn't really know why. She guessed she was just tired of being treated like a child. She had tried several times to get a hold of Macy, but it went straight to her voicemail. Danielle just leaned up against the wall and cried even harder.

"Danielle?" a familiar voice asked.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

"I was going to find somewhere to grab a bite to eat and I heard someone crying. Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she told him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just had a fight with Lance and Brian."

"Do you want to talk about?" Matt asked her.

"Not really." Danielle said and then walked away.

Matt just stood there and watched her walk away, not sure on what he should do.

Meanwhile Macy was so mad she could hardly see straight. She decided to go ahead and head back to the hotel and start packing. When she walked into the lobby she noticed several fire and rescue people near the vending machines. The curiosity got to her, so she walked over to see what was going on. She looked in between the workers and saw Cody Rhodes sitting on the floor with his arm stuck in the vending machine. "Cody?" Macy asked.

"Macy. Wow. This is kinda embarrassing." Cody said blushing a little.

Macy had tried to keep her laughter in, but she couldn't contain it all.

"I see how it's gonna be, just go ahead and laugh." Cody said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. It's funny. Although I really did need to see this. My night has been, well I don't know how to explain it." Macy told him.

"Well I'm glad I can brighten your day." Cody said sarcastically. "I like your hair." Cody said changing the subject.

"Well I'm glad some people do." Macy told him.

"Who doesn't like it?" he asked.

"My brother." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm not staring at your brother. I'm staring at Macy." Cody told her.

Macy sat there realizing he was making a very good point. "Your right." she told him. "I'm glad to know your not a jerk like you are on tv." Macy said laughing.

"No, that's all for show." Cody reassured her.

"Your arm is almost free sir." the paramedic told Cody.

"What I'd do for Reese's." Cody said looking at his arm that was stuck in the machine.

The paramedic finally freed his arm and he stood. Him and Macy were standing there looking at each other. He leaned in and kissed Macy. When he pulled away Macy just stood there looking at him.

"Sir here's your Reese's." the paramedic said laughing.

Cody just gave them a look and smirked. He looked back at Macy and put his arm around her.

"How about we go out for dinner." Cody suggested.

"I'd like that." she agreed.

Cody picked out a nice little restaurant. They went in got a table and ordered some food. Macy was sitting there when she realized she forgot to turn her phone back on. "Dang 3 new voicemails." Macy said looking at her phone. Macy called her voicemail to see who they were from.

"Macy, it's me. Where are you?" Danielle said on the first one. "I am so lost right now. I just started walking around and wasn't paying attention. Call me when you get this." the second one said. "I found my way back to the hotel. I'm packing and heading back home. I'll see you when you come back." Danielle said on the third. Macy closed her phone and looked at Cody.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cody I really hate to do this but I have to go." Macy told Cody and started standing up.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"She's about to leave."

"Oh, do you need me to go with you?" he offered.

"No, but thanks for offering. I've had a great time." Macy said and then kissed Cody.

"I hope I get to go out with you again??"

"Of course you will." Macy said with a laugh. "See you later Cody." Macy said and then left the restaurant. She got a cab and rode over to the hotel. She got out and went to the room. When she walked in she saw Danielle packing her stuff. "Dani." Macy said getting Danielle's attention.

"Sorry Mace but I just want to go home." Danielle said.

"Dani if you go home they win. If you go home you'll be going back to the life your brother gave you. The one where all you do is eat, sleep, and work. Dani this is our opportunity to get a life."

Danielle sat down on the bed and looked at the floor.

"What about Matt. You like him and I have a feeling he feels the same way too." Macy said.

"Probably not, after what I did." Danielle said.

"What'd you do?" Macy asked.

"Well after having to put up with the two jerks I ran out and I was crying well I sat down and he happened to be walking down the street and he heard someone crying and he asked me what was wrong and stuff and I just blew him off." Danielle explained.

"Dani he'd probably understand that you were upset and wanted to be alone."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Danielle looked at her phone to see what time it was. She grabbed her purse. "I'll be back." she told Macy and then left the room. She walked down the street to the hotel Matt and Jeff were at, she then went up to their room and knocked. Jeff opened the door. "Danielle." he said and motioned for her to come in.

"Is Matt here?" she asked him.

"No he went out to eat with some of the guys."

"Do you know where?"

"I think Buffalo Wild Wings." he told her.

"Alright, thanks." she said and then walked to the door.

"No problem. See you later." he said and closed the door behind her.

Danielle got a cab and rode over to Buffalo Wild Wings. She got out and heard a lot of yelling going on inside. She figured this is probably where they were at. She walked inside and looked around. She saw a bunch of wrestlers sitting at the bar. She spotted Matt, but she sat down at a table across the room. She saw the door open and two people walk in. "Macy?" Danielle asked, standing up.

"Dani, what are you doing here? I thought you went to find Matt?" she asked sitting down at the table Danielle was sitting at.

Danielle pointed across the room over at the bar.

"Why aren't you talking to him?" she asked her.

"I don't know."

"I can get him over here if you want." Cody offered.

"Whoa I so did not see you standing there." Danielle said.

"I'm sneaky." Cody joked. "Although I don't see how you didn't notice me when I did walk in here with Macy."

"I don't see how I didn't notice either."

"She's got Matt on her mind." Macy said laughing.

"Uh oh."

"What is it Dani?" Macy asked.

"Don't look now." she said.

Macy turned her head and saw Brian and Lance walking to the bar. When Brian and Lance sat down Matt got up from the opposite side and started walking over to them. Matt tapped Lance on the shoulder. "Hey Matt." Lance said when he turned around to see who it was. Matt brought up his fist and punched Lance in the face. When he did that Brian jumped off the stool and started punching Matt. Cody ran over and started helping Matt by taking care of Brian. Now there was an all out brawl. Some were trying to break up the fight others were just contributing by throwing more punches. Danielle and Macy ran over to help break it up. There was so much confusion and chaos going on someone's punch hit Danielle and she fell to the floor. When Macy kneeled down to help her she was shoved back and her body hit the wall. Both girls were getting stepped on and everything. The bartender got on the bar and yelled for everyone to stop. Hunter grabbed a hold of Matt and pulled him away, Ted pulled Cody away, Shawn pulled Brian away, and Chris pulled Lance away. They were still yelling at each other and trying to go at it. Dave and John looked down and noticed Danielle and Macy knocked out on the floor. They knelt down to see if they were ok. Danielle was barely awake, but Macy was knocked out cold. "Someone needs to call an ambulance." Dave shouted. The bartender grabbed the phone and called 911. After Dave had shouted that, Matt and Cody looked over and saw the two girls on the ground.

"Macy!" Cody yelled and tried to get out of Ted's grip.

"Look what you did!" Brian yelled at Matt and Cody.

"Chris let go of me that's my sister!" Lance said trying to break loose of Jericho's grip.

"Cut the crap and shut up! Ya'll fighting isn't going to help any!" John yelled at the four.

The paramedics walked in and loaded Macy and Danielle up and took them to the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The doctor walked into Danielle and Macy's room.

"Doc when can I leave?" Danielle asked him.

"You have a slight concussion, but if you take it easy I could probably release you tonight." he told her.

"Thanks doc. What about Macy?" she asked.

"She'll probably need to stay overnight. Her head hit that bar pretty hard. She has a pretty bad concussion." he informed her.

The doctor checked on Macy and then left the room. Danielle looked around thinking about what had happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door opening. She crossed her fingers hoping it wasn't Lance and Brian. Two men walked in and sat some flowers on a table.

"How are ya feeling?" Matt asked her.

"Ok. I've felt better. I haven't looked at my face yet, there's probably a nasty bruise."

Matt and Cody nodded at her.

"How's Macy?" Cody asked.

"She has a bad concussion. She's been in and out of it for the past hour now." Danielle told them.

"All of this is my fault. If I hadn't gone over and punched your brother." Matt said.

"Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." Danielle reassured him.

"Yeah dude. If he hadn't been a jerk he wouldn't have had it coming to him." Cody said.

"Yeah I guess ya'll are right."

"Who's in here?" Macy groaned while trying to open her eyes.

Cody walked over to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah its me. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Why is it when someone is in the hospital they always ask how are you feeling first?" Macy joked.

"I don't know." Cody replied trying not to laugh.

They all talked and carried on for a while. The doctor came in with discharge papers for Danielle to sign. She signed them and was now free to go. She decided just to stay with Macy overnight though.

"Dani why are you gonna sleep in a hospital chair when you can be back at the hotel?" Macy asked confused.

"Well I don't want anything bad happen to you." Danielle said.

"I'm fine. I'll be out of here by tomorrow. Now I want the truth." Macy ordered.

"I know the second I get to the hotel room Lance will show up there and Brian will show up here. I don't feel like putting up with them right now and I know you don't want to either."

"I'll stay here with Macy." Cody told her.

"And you'll stay with me and Jeff." Matt said.

"Cody you don't have to stay with me." Macy said.

"I want to." Cody reassured her.

Macy just smiled at him.

"Well now that that's settled, you ready?" Matt asked Danielle.

"Yeah." Danielle said after giving it some thought. The two said bye to Macy and Cody and walked out of the hospital. "Are we walking or getting a cab?" she asked Matt.

"Well your supposed to be taking it easy and the hotel is a pretty good distance from here so let's get a cab."

She nodded and tried to get a cab, but no such luck. Matt laughed at her trying to get one.

"What's so funny?" she asked frustrated, but trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Let me try." Matt said. He brought up his fingers to his mouth and whistled at a cab that was going by. Sure enough the cab came pulling up to the curb. Matt smiled and then let out a small laugh when he saw the look on her face. He opened the door. "After you." he said.

She climbed into the cab, thanked him, and then looked out the window. Matt could tell she had something on her mind. Before he could ask her if everything was ok, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. When they arrived at the hotel, Matt paid the driver, opened the door, and then carefully picked up Danielle. He carried her up to the room, but had to knock because he couldn't get the key out of his pocket. Jeff opened the door and went over to clear the stuff off the couch. Matt set her down and Jeff tossed him a blanket which he covered her up with. Matt then shut the door that separated the room from the living room area.

"What happened to her? She looks like she got hit?" Jeff asked Matt.

"She did."

"What?! What happened? And where's Macy?"

"Well I was sitting at Buffalo Wild Wings, I had no idea they were there. Well her brother and Macy's brother walked in, and I guessed I got ticked because they were complete jerks to them." Matt explained.

"What'd you do, cause that's not explaining her bruised face."

"Well if you'd let me finish. I walked over to Lance and punched him and well it turned into a huge fight. They ran over to try and help break up the fight and well there was a lot of confusion going on and someone accidentally punched Danielle pretty hard. When Macy bent down to help her, she was shoved and she went flying into the wall, knocking her out cold. So Macy is still at the hospital, but Cody is there with her."

"I can't let you out of my sight for more than 10 minutes without you starting something can I?" Jeff asked.

"Probably not."

"Is Macy alright?"

"She should be released tomorrow."

"Alright. Well you better get some sleep cause Teddy will be getting on to you." Jeff said patting Matt on the shoulder with that 'haha sucks for you' look on his face, and then he crawled into his bed and turned off the lamp. Matt knew he was right and climbed into the other bed and turned his lamp off as well. He sat there thinking about Danielle and how he'd explain to Teddy on what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cody helped Macy as she got her things together, she was finally being discharged. After they left the hospital they made their way to the arena. Macy had called Danielle earlier to let her know that they would meet them there.

"So are you going to get in trouble?" Macy asked Cody.

"I don't know. We'll probably end up giving Mike another 'Adamle original' idea." Cody said mocking him.

Macy couldn't help but laugh. "I haven't thanked you yet. For how you started a fight and risked getting arrested just so you could get at Brian for being a jerk to me."

"Aw it's no problem, all in a days work." Cody said letting out a fake stretch. Macy reached over and lightly slapped him in the stomach. Both started laughing. They finally pulled up to the arena. When they got out they noticed Danielle and Matt standing by the door.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Macy asked.

"He didn't want to have to go in on his own." Danielle said.

"Hey if I'm going down, Cody you best believe your going down with me." Matt said and then opened the door for everybody.

Cody just smirked at Matt and they all walked inside. They were greeted first by Jeff.

"The hair is lookin good Macy." he told her.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Glad to see you and Danielle are doing okay. Well I can already tell you, Mike, Teddy, and Vickie are waiting for you two." Jeff said pointing to Cody and Matt.

"Matt we might as well go ahead and get it over with." Cody said.

"Your right." Matt agreed. Cody and Matt told Danielle and Macy they'd be back shortly. After the three left Danielle and Macy looked around not to sure what to do. They decided to head to the area that had a tv set up in for the friends and the families of the wrestlers to just kind of hang out in.

"So you and Cody." Danielle said.

"You and Matt." Macy replied.

"Do you like him?" Danielle asked.

"Not as much as I like Cody." Macy joked.

Danielle grabbed the pillow off the couch and threw it at her.

"You know what I meant." Danielle told her.

"Yes I do like Cody. He's a really good guy." Macy said. "I mean he practically never left my side last night. And I had only known him for one day."

"I know what you mean." Danielle said.

The two continued talking about it when they saw two people walking down the hall towards them. The two men sat down on the couch across from them.

"How are you guys feeling?" John Cena asked them.

"We're feeling better." Macy replied.

"That's good." he said.

"So have those brothers of yours bugged you yet?" Batista asked.

"No. I think they're in there with Matt and Cody talking to the GMs." Danielle said.

"Oh. Well here's mine and John's numbers. Anytime and I mean anytime they or anyone else for that matter starts giving you trouble and Matt and Cody aren't around, call us." Batista said while he handed her a folded up piece of paper.

"Thanks." the two women replied at the same time.

Batista and John stood up and left the room. Danielle and Macy had a complete shocked look on their face.

Meanwhile, in the GM office

"What were you three thinking?!" Mike asked, raising his voice. "You could've hurt one another, you could've gone to jail, there's so many things that could've happened!" he continued to blab.

"It's their faults." Brian said pointing at Matt and Cody.

"Oh it's our faults. Why was it again we did what we did?" Cody asked getting in the face of Brian.

"Hold up playas, now you two need to take a step back away from each other. Who's gonna care to explain what's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Hang on a second, how about we have a tag team match. Lance and Brian vs. Cody and Matt." Mike suggested. "That way you can dish out all your anger that way. Are you guys up to it?"

"Yeah." Matt said, not taking his eye off the two.

"Alright, well you better go start getting ready." Vickie said, before the three managers left the room.

Matt and Cody followed behind them and went to go find Macy and Danielle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danielle, Macy, Matt, and Cody were in the cafeteria. They were talking about the match between them and their brothers. Macy and Danielle kept apologizing.

"You two need to quit apologizing." Cody said and then took a bite of his burger.

"Changing the subject, after the match tonight where do ya'll want to go?" Matt asked.

"We're going somewhere?" Danielle asked.

"Of course. I mean we got to take our girlfriends out. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't?" Matt asked and then put his arm around Danielle. She just smiled.

"How about a bar?" Cody suggested.

"Dude, you know how many bars there are?" Matt asked.

"Bars? Where are ya'll going?" Jeff asked sitting at the table with the four.

"Somewhere where you won't be." Matt told him.

"Oh come on."

"Matt, let him come with us." Danielle said giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Matt said, then kissed Danielle.

Just about that time Brian and Lance walked into the room with Mark Henry.

"Get away from my sister." Lance said grabbing Matt's shoulder, nearly knocking him off the table.

"Get away from my brother." Jeff said standing up.

"Enough!" Macy screamed.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Brian, Lance, Mark ... please leave." Macy sternly said.

"We have every right to be here. And I'm not taking orders from you." Mark said to her.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Cody said getting in Mark's face.

"Girlfriend?" Brian asked looking over at Macy.

"I'll talk to whoever and however I want to." Mark said to Cody.

"Dude that's 'The' Brian Kendrick's sister." Brian said to Mark.

"I don't care, no one tells me what to do."

"Matt, Mace, Cody, Jeff, let's just go." Danielle told them.

All 5 of them left Brian, Lance, and Mark argue amongst themselves. The night finally got there and it was now time for the match. Brian's theme played and Brian, Lance, Mark, and Tony Atlas made their way to the ring.

"What is Mark doing out here?" Tazz asked JR.

Mark and Tony stood outside of the ring and Brian and Lance got in the ring. When Matt's theme started everyone started cheering. Matt, Cody, and Jeff came out.

"Now Jeff Hardy? What is going on?" JR asked really confused.

Jeff stood on the opposite side from Mark, while Matt and Cody got in the ring as well. The four wrestlers were waiting for the bell, but instead a video came on. It was a video from the fight at Buffalo Wild Wings. Looks were being exchanged around the ring, confused to what was going on. They all turned their focus back to the video that was playing and that's when they saw it. They saw who caused Macy to slam into the wall. Before anyone could say anything the video stopped and the bell rang.

"So that somewhat explains a few things. Like why the odd match tonight. But why are Jeff and Mark out here? Why did Matt start a fight with these two?" JR asked.

"So many questions." Tazz replied.

Cody and Brian started things off. Brian lunged forward and threw a couple of right hands at Cody. About after the third punch Cody threw a right hand at Brian. Brian took a couple of steps back holding his mouth. When he did, Cody ran to bounce off the ropes for a clothesline, but Mark grabbed and pulled his ankle and he fell flat on his face. Unfortunate for Brian the ref saw and signaled for the bell.

"And the winners due to disqualification Cody Rhodes and Matt Hardy!" the announcer announced and then Cody's theme began to play.

Matt and Cody made their way back to the back while Brian and Lance were busy yelling at Mark. When Matt, cody, and Jeff got backstage they were all laughing.

"Ya'll did it!!.. Well kinda." Macy said running over and hugging Cody.

"Well they still could've whooped their sorry butts." Danielle said while Matt put his arm around her.

"That's right!" Cody said.

"Well ya'll ready to go have some fun?" Jeff said running in between the two couples.

"Yeap." they all said together.

They headed down to a local bar and began to order drinks and have a good time. They were all hoping that a couple certain people wouldn't show up. No one was in the mood to put up with them.

Several hours passed and obviously they were all drunk. Jeff then came up with the idea that him, Matt, and Cody should get up on stage and sing. Macy and Danielle just laughed. They've heard Matt and Jeff sing while they were drunk. For some strange reason Matt and Cody agreed and followed Jeff to the stage. Macy and Danielle both pulled out their phones and began recording.

"This is going to be funny." Danielle said laughing.

The three guys were on stage trying to figure out a song to do. There were several people in the bar who were major Hardy Boyz fans, so you could tell they were looking forward to it too.

"Any sug..suggestions?" Matt asked everybody in the crowd.

"Lean On Me!" this one lady yelled.

The dj nodded his head like 'yeah I can do that'. Luckily Matt, Cody, and Jeff knew the words. The music began to play.

**Jeff**- "Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow."

**All of them**- "Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on."

**Matt**- "Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show."

**Cody**- "So just call on me brother, when you need a hand."

**All of them**- "We all need somebody to lean on."

**Cody**- "I just might have a problem that you'd understand."

**All of them**- "We all need somebody to lean on."

"Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on"

**Cody**- "So just call on me brother, when you need a hand."

**All of them**- "We all need somebody to lean on."

**Cody**- "We just might have a problem that you'd understand."

**All of them**- "We all need somebody to lean on."

**Jeff**- "If, there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me."

**Matt and Cody**- "Call me."

**Jeff**- "If you need a friend."

**Matt and Cody**- "Call me."

**Jeff**- "Call me at my house."

**Matt and Cody**- "Call me."

**Jeff**- "Call me when you need a friend."

**Matt and Cody**- "Call me."

**Jeff**- "If you ever need a friend."

**Matt and Cody**- "Call me."

**All of them**- "Call me."

There was a loud laughter and applause coming from the crowd. Danielle and Macy were crying from laughing so hard. The three got off the stage and signed some autographs. Of course they weren't to good. I mean they could hardly stand up. They finally made their way back to Danielle and Macy who were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Wh.. what's so funny?" Matt studdered.  
Danielle and Macy just continued to laugh while Jeff, Cody, and Matt sat there confused.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matt rolled over and hit his alarm clock. He cupped his hands over his head.

"Is it time to get up already?" Jeff groaned as he sat up.

"Unfortunately." Matt said squinting his eyes in pain.

Cody came stumbling out of the bathroom. "Exactly how much did we drink last night?" he asked as he took an aspirin for his headache.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Matt said grabbing for the bottle of Aspirin Cody was holding.

"What happened to Danielle and Macy?" Jeff asked.

The three guys looked around at each other. Cody lept towards the couch and grabbed his phone. He dialed Macy's number. "Hello?" she answered. Cody let out a sigh of relief. "Cody?" she asked.

"Where are you guys?" he finally managed to ask.

"Well last night after ya'll embarrassed yourselves we figured we'd get a cab and get ya'll back to the hotel. So when we got you in the room safely me and Danielle went back to our hotel. We're on our way over with some coffee for you guys."

"Wait a second.... embarrassed ourselves?" he asked.

"I'll fill you in when we get there. Byeee." she said. You could tell she had a big evil grin coming across her face.

"Wait! Plea..." Cody said just before she hung up.

"Dude.. are they ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but we're not."

"How?"

"She said we did something really embarrassing last night."

Matt and Jeff exchanged looks. The silence was broken by the door opening. "We come in peace!" Danielle joked as her and Macy came in. "And we come with coffee!" she added.

The three guys walked over and grabbed their cups. "Okay, your here so can you please tell us what we did." Cody asked cupping Macy's face in his hands.

Danielle and Macy busted out laughing. "Aw your so cute!" Macy said as she pinched his cheeks. "Alright I guess we'll show them." Macy said.

Danielle giggled a little as she walked over to the tv and popped a dvd in. "We decided it was so funny we should make a dvd." Danielle said while she grabbed the remote. When she pressed play all the guys' faces turned red when they saw themselves running up onto the stage.

"We didn't!" Matt said in disbelief. The music began to play and all three guys began to sing. Matt slapped his hand on his forehead. "We did."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Jeff, what the heck are you laughing at?!" Cody asked him.

"We sounded pretty darn good. Especially since we were drunk."

Cody just slapped him across the back of the head.

"HEADACHE WORSE NOW!" Jeff yelled at Cody.

"Now you MADE MY HEADACHE WORSE!" Cody yelled back.

Matt flinched at all the yelling. "Would you two shut up. Your giving me triple the headache."

Danielle and Macy were literally on the floor laughing. Danielle's phone started ringing so she reached into her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" she said. "What's wrong?" "Just chill for a second, I'll be right there." she said and then hung up the phone. "Hey I'll be right back. That was Brian. Something is wrong with my bro." she said as she walked to the door.

"Do you want me or Matt to go with you?" Macy asked.

"No, thanks for offering though." Danielle replied.

"Ok. Just please be careful." Macy said.

"Call if you need me." Matt said as he got up. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I will." she said and then left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danielle walked down to the bar, and that's where she spotted her brother and Brian. Brian spotted her as well and walked over to her.

"Danielle you know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't bad. I mean considering everything.." Brian said.

"What's wrong with him?" Danielle asked, steering the conversation away from where it was heading.

"He was released from the WWE. He now won't stop drinking. And he's already gotten in the car and drove once. He was lucky he didn't kill anybody else or even himself."

Danielle shook her head and walked up to the bar and sat on the stool next to Lance. "Lance what the heck are you doing to yourself?" Danielle asked.

He looked over at his sister. "Didn't Brian tell you?"

"Of course he did. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"I lost my job. I am losing my sister. I am also losing my mind."

"You got that right." Danielle mumbled real low. "Look Lance, so you lost your job, you can find a new one. And your not losing your sister. Lance I still and always will love you. Yes you will get on my nerves, and yes we'll have fights, but your _my_ brother."

"But you have Matt now."

"Yeah I have Matt, but you got to learn I am not a a little girl anymore! What is it going to take to get that through your thick head?" Danielle paused a second after saying that. "Lance, I know your just trying to protect me. Especially after what you went through when we were younger just _to_ protect me, but I've got to learn to fend for myself. If I'm making a mistake I need to learn from it, on my own. Now don't get me wrong, if I ever need help I will still come to you."

Lance just sat there and looked over at his sister. He smiled and looked back down at his drink. "Mom and dad would be proud of you right now. You aren't a little girl anymore. I guess just practically raising you after mom and dad were killed, I felt like I needed to protect you from everything in this world." Lance said and then took another swig from his beer. "But if your all grown up now, who do I have? What do I have? My life is useless now."

Danielle felt the tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't say that. Like I said before you are still my big brother, and I will always need you. Right now it is killing me seeing you like this." she said clenching her teeth. "Brian said you got behind the wheel. I couldn't believe it. You know that you could've killed someone, or even yourself! Did you forget how mom and dad died?? Huh? Don't you remember that they were killed by a man who was drunk?!"

Lance slapped his glass of beer with his hand. It went flying across the bar and hit the wall. "You don't think I don't remember?!?! You don't think I don't play the whole accident over and over in my head?! Maybe you just don't think at all!" he screamed.

Danielle just looked down at the ground and let the tears fall. She knew he was drunk, but it still hurt. She looked back up at Lance, who was now crying too. She walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Come on." she said as she put Lance's arm around her shoulders and started helping him up to his room. Brian stood back and watched and then realized he really needed to talk to Macy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh your gonna get it!" Macy yelled while playing Matt a game of Smackdown vs. RAW. As they were playing there was a small knock on the door. "IN YOUR FACE! I WOOOOOOOON!" Macy jumped up screaming.

Cody laughed while watching his girlfriend rub it in Matt's face that she beat him. He got up and opened the door. When he saw Brian standing there he started to slam the door. Brian reached his hand out and stopped it. "Look I know you can't stand me, but I really need to talk to Macy." Brian pleaded.

Macy looked over and saw Brian standing there. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Is Danielle ok?"

"I don't know." he replied. "But.."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Lance was released, so he gets all drunk, and you know how he gets. They exchanged words and that is when I realized I really need to talk to you."

"I've got to go find Dani." she said as she squeezed passed Brian who was standing in the doorway.

"Look Mace, we really need to talk. They said some things to each other and that made me realize that I have been treating you like a child." Brian said.

Macy stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I guess everytime I see you, I see what happened to Valerie and I want to stop that same thing from happening to you. But what I need to learn is that not every guy is going to be like Derrick. I mean I've known Cody for a long time and I know that he would never lay a hand on you, but I still tried to control your life. After seeing Danielle and Lance, I realized I don't want to be fighting with you. I don't want you to have to try and avoid me when you see me. Or... or you having to be scared that I would hurt you even more." he said and then looked down at his feet.

"Brian you have never hurt me." she said stepping closer to her brother.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally I have. You cannot stand there and say I have never hurt you with my words. And I don't want.." he paused as he took a deep breath trying to keep the tears from falling.

"And you don't want?" Macy asked.

"I don't want something to happen to you, and then have to live with knowing I made your life misrable. Everytime you had a boyfriend I would threaten to beat him to a bloody pulp. Everytime you wanted to go out and have fun with your friends, I either got mom and dad to not let you go, or I went with you and embarrassed you. And worst of all I showed you what was happening to Valerie just to.." his sentence began to trail and his tears began to fall. Macy tried to hold back her tears but couldn't. "If I would've just taken her with me on the road, maybe she'd still be alive." he said with tears pouring down his cheek. "I loved her, why couldn't I just have told her how I feel and maybe she would've come with me."

Macy pulled Brian into a hug. "Brian there was nothing we could've done. Not only did he beat her, but he brainwashed her. He had complete control over her and he knew that." Macy managed to say through the tears.

Brian stepped a few steps away from his sister. "I should have never have put the pressure on you by telling you what was happening to her. That right there is what I beat myself up for doing. You would cry yourself to sleep because you knew that she was hurting but you couldn't do anything to help her. I did that to you! What kind of brother does that?!"

"Brian listen to me, that is what made me as strong as I am now." she told him. "I know you did it to protect me. And I will always love you for that." she said. "Now can we put the past behind us and move on to looking forward to the future?" she asked.

Brian nodded. "Thanks sis. For everything."

"Your my brother, there's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you."

"And there's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you." he replied.

"How about me, you, and Cody all go out and grab some lunch?"

"Alright. As long as I buy, especially since all..."

Macy covered her ears. "I can't hear you!" she said real loud. "Future, remember??"

Brian laughed at his sister. "Yeah."

Macy smiled and then went in the room to get Cody. She was glad that this may be a new start for her and her brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Next Morning**

Danielle was sitting on the couch in her brothers room. He had passed out on the floor. She decided she was just going to leave him there, because first he deserved it, and second there'd be no way she could move him. Danielle pulled out her phone to text Matt.

_"Hey." _she sent.

_"Hey! Are you ok? I've been worried about you."_

_"Yeah I'm fine. It's hard to get things through to your brother when he is drunk. Right now I'm sitting in his room staring at him passed out on the floor."_

_"Wow. Well do you want me to come sit with you?"_

_"No I'm about to splash some water on him and get him some coffee. I'm tired of sitting here lol. I'll call you when I'm ready to go."_

_"Alright. See you later."_

_"See you." _she sent and then closed her phone. She got up and started a pot of coffee. She went to go get a cup of water. Danielle walked back to her brother and splashed some on his face. He shot straight up gasping. She sat down beside him and handed him the coffee.

"Drink it." she ordered her brother.

He did as she said and began taking sips of the coffee. He squinted his eyes from the terrible headache he had. "Dan, I am so sorry for what I said. I was drunk I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't. Lance we both shared some words, but what's even sadder is we both meant everything we said."

"The last part I said I didn't mean. You are the smartest girl."

"Lance I'm about to offer you something."

"What?"

"A last chance. And I mean LAST chance. I'm dating Matt, you better get over it and accept it. I'm not a little girl anymore, you need to get over it and accept it. I have my own life, you need to get over that and accept it too. Now I'm not saying you don't have any say in my life, I'm just saying you don't have contol of my life. I love you too much to let what was said last night to break us up." she said.

"So you want me to be protective, just not overprotective?"

"Exactly." she said.

"Alright."

"Really?" she asked kind of shocked that he didn't flip out.

"Yes."

Danielle smiled and leaned over and hugged Lance. "Cade one, I say this is a great new beginning."

"Cade two, I think your right." he said. They boh started laughing. "Mom and dad are probably smiling right now."

"Yeah."

"They'd be so proud of you for standing up to me."

"Lance they're proud of the both of us."

He smiled at his sister.

"So, for our new start, you have some apologies to make." she said. "To a certain boyfriend of mine."

Lance slowly nodded. "Ok. Let' do this." Lance said standing up, and then helped Danielle up. The two left to go to Matt's room.


End file.
